game_of_thones_fandom_chronologyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mern V Gardener~House Gardener
In 126 BC, Daenys Targaryen, the maiden daughter of Aenar Targaryen, had a vision of the destruction of Valyria. House Targaryen abandoned their homeland for Dragonstone, an act seen by other dragonlords as cowardice.[34] Nearby Driftmark had already been settled by House Velaryon, a lesser Valyrian family,[35] and Claw Isle became ruled by the Valyrian Celtigars.[1] 126BC~'Migration of the Targaryens': Following a prophetic dream of his daughter Daenys, Lord Aenar Targaryen decides to leave Valyria with his family and all their belongings. They settle on Dragonstone. Sadly, Lord Aenars wife, his elder brohters and sisters, refused to heed his daughters vision; and they too thought he went mad because of a bad dream Danny Had. Thus, they left their remaining family members behind... Meantime, back in High Garden, for the House of Gardener... Mern V Gardener: Mern V Gardener heard the rumors about people who went exploring in the ancient ruins of Old Vala ryia, and either they didn’t return, or they somehow physically changed, from a disease called Sand Scale Disease. This disease is a rare disease to which is thought to not have any cure. If not treated in time, the infected, become known as a stone person, as that is what they look like. The disease metabolically, makes them cable of breathing under water, as they attack innocent passages of small boats, and vessels. Moreover, if they touch any part of another individuals skin, or the flesh is torn and the touch enters the blood stream, that person is instantly infected, with symptoms showing up where touched, in a matter of a day or two. Then the infected spread the disease to others, by mere touch, or sexual relations, and they become infected, and if not curbed or shund, and sent away to spend the rest of their life among those who infected them, could wipe out an entire kingdom in a matters of Valaryain Time-of hours, days, or months. This becomes an alarming fear that cant be taken lightly, and thus Mern V Gardener decrees, that no vessel or man, shall enter the ruins of ancient Valaryia. If infected, and unless the ancient book of healing such disease is found by the Citadel, or others who may yet be able to find such book of healing; then the infected, after being 2/3rds covered by the Sand Stone Disease is banished with no exceptions, to spend the rest of their lives in ancient Valaryia, as one of them who infected the person being banished. Thus the law and decree is so enforced. So what is Greyscale? The disease turns the infected person into stone, calcifying the skin and internal organs, causing madness, and eventually a cruel, slow death. As the disease advances, the person loses feeling in the affected areas. It’s very difficult to cure Greyscale in adults. The infection looks like scales on the skin. Advanced stages make the person appear to be made of stone (Stoneman). A person is infected by coming in direct contact with someone who has greyscale. Shireen got her Greyscale from an infected doll that Stannis bought from a passing Dornish ship. Some may survive the disease for a year or two – others longer. But death is certain. It is highly contagious and can be transmitted by touch. The skin becomes rough, gray, and scaly. The men of Volantis captured Prince Garin and suspended him in a golden cage, making him watch as his people were burned by dragon fire. Legend says that Greyscale is the result of Garin’s Curse, a ruler of the Rhoynar who called upon the river’s Mother Goddess to destroy the Targaryen invaders. She responded by drowning them. It’s said that the mist and fog created by the drowned dragon lords caused the greyscale. In theory, the dark lord, Lord Valdar, who was a type of Vissear to the ruling king and queen of Valaryia before the Doom Of Valaryia, is thought to have called upon the curse, as his way of retaliating, for being taken and placed in a sarcofagus alive, and hauled beyond the wall, to a secret castle made of Crystal, for the worst law breakers of that time period; known as The Castle Of The Damned. A Curse is placed on the castle, which affects anyone who enters not heeding the warning, along with certain booby-traps. The Dark Lord can only be set free, if blood is spilled, or a potion used to raise the dead, on any other subject who may be laid to rest in a lesser sentence, of The Castle Of The Damned. And, this castle is placed beyond the hill covered in snow, and can easily be missed, unless one knows where exactly to look for this castle, and what to look for. Moreover, its within a days traveling distance, from the domain of the White Walkers Holdfast.